


The Goodbye

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Graphic Format: GIF, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione prepares to wipe her parents' memories and go on the run as the war reaches a plateau in the wizarding world.  She couldn't possibly imagine what her father had been waiting seventeen years for and planned to do the very same evening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr. Granger
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 16
Kudos: 747





	The Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> To Broken Soul

“Hermione, can you come here?”

She was leaving. She was leaving her parents behind after she wiped their memories and then she’d meet the others at the Dursley’s to help get Harry away to the Burrow. She just had to pull this off and get away clean.

But now she had to actually go through with it. But it had to wait until her mother got back from the store. She wondered what her dad wanted.

She found him in his room, staring out the window. He turned when he heard her approaching.

She tried to remain calm and cool and not give away her plans too soon. But she probably looked a little sad as she walked in. “Yes, dad?”

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he said with a quick smile. “Excited for your last year at Hogwarts?”

Hermione tried to keep her face straight. “Of course.”

He tutted at her. “I don’t things are… getting dark in your world. You know your mother and I will always be here for you, whatever you need.”

She swallowed and nodded. “Of course, dad.”

“Whatever happens, we won’t be seeing each other for a while. I feel that entails a certain kind of goodbye.”

Hermione didn’t understand what he meant as he hugged her. She just hugged him back. But then felt how his hand on her back migrated down and felt her ass through her pants.

“Dad!” She flinched away but he held her tight.

“Honey, don’t fight this. Don’t argue with me,” he hissed. “This is what I need, as a father. We were never meant to have one child. Your mother just couldn’t carry to term after you. Now you’re old enough though. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

Before she could say anything or reach for her wand, his mouth was slanted over hers and his arms crushed her to his body. He shoved her against the nightstand, shoving her pants down. He pulled away briefly.

“Stop!”

He didn’t. Of course he didn’t. And Hermione watched in fascinated horror as her father licked his fingers before digging them into her panties. She yelped as his fingers crudely rubbed her clit. He should not be touching her like this.

“What are you doing!?”

“Taking what I’ve been waiting years for,” he said, biting her earlobe and wrapping his tongue around it. “I’ll take it enough times to make it count.”

“What--?”

He cut her off again, pushing her upper body across the nightstand so she was practically hanging out the open window beside it. She hoped someone might hear then. But in the middle of a weekday, that wasn’t likely. Her eyes widened when she saw her father undoing his pants just enough to pull out his cock. They widened even more – comically – when she saw the size. It was larger than she’d ever seen in any books. And it looked like it had a mind of its own.

There was no way it would fit. This couldn’t be happening.

“Dad, please, no,” she begged. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

He cooed at her like he could comfort her now. “Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. I suspected you may be a virgin. Trust me, it’s better like this. Like a bandaid. And just think of the end result. Carrying my seed in you, having my child. It’s the most glorious thing you can do.”

With that said, he aimed his cock, pulling her panties crotch aside, and slid into her without much warning. She let out a pained yelp and threw her head back against the windowsill.

He hardly gave her time to adjust, slickly sliding in and out of her with lewd groans that made the whole ordeal that much more crude and carnal.

Hermione sniffled and looked away as her dad used her body.

“It’s been so long, I won’t last—” he started to grunt louder and slammed into her. Hard enough to push her firmer against the wall and nightstand. Her cervix stung where his cock hit it so harshly.

He was still for a while. It felt like ages to her. And then he let out a sigh as if he’d drunk something delicious and slowly pulled out of her. He helped her to her feet, she was unsteady. Most of her wanted to shove him away with a push or a jinx or something. But part of her was immobilized. Like she was petrified again.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t done,” he murmured and she felt tears come to her eyes again.

He pivoted them around, so she was facing the door with her back to him. The door was still open. She wondered when her mum would be home. She hoped it was soon.

At least she wasn’t facing him now.

But then he tugged her blouse off and over her head, tossing it away. Luckily, she had a bra on. She shivered when she felt his lips suddenly descend on her neck. She tried to lean away but all that did was give his lips more surface to cover. His breath was hot on her. Had he been drinking.

“You’re so soft…”

“Dad…” she whimpered.

He pulled away and slowly tugged her bra straps down.

“So soft all over…” he murmured, brushing his hand down her bare back as her bra fell away from her chest.

His touch disappeared for a moment and then she heard his voice darken. “Turn around, love.”

With rocky knees, she obeyed. In four shaky turns on her feet, she was facing her father as he sat at the edge of the bed. His eyes razed over her body as she stood there in only her panties. And she didn’t think that last shred of dignity and chasteness would last long.

She was right.

His eyes settled on the black scrap of fabric over her pussy and hissed, “Take it off.”

When she didn’t immediately obey, he reached out and tugged her to stand flush against him between his legs. He reached around her body and sensually tugged the fabric down her legs himself.

Hermione let out a yelp when she was abruptly tossed onto her parents’ bed. She scrambled back as her father took off his pants, unveiling himself to her. But he quickly grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

“You look good enough to eat, darling,” he muttered salaciously. His hands massaged up her thighs and felt her pussy. He let out a low and long groan at the feeling of her while she tried to ignore it all. “So fucking wet. I can see my cum in you. I’m going to give you all my cum tonight, love. You’ll be full of it and you’ll carry my child.”

Fear struck her heart, but pleasure struck her body as his hand rubbed wide circles around her clit. Her body couldn’t help it.

“See how hard you make me?” he hissed, standing tall to show her his erection sticking straight out from his body. How could he be hard again so soon? Especially at his age…

Her inquisitive mind was cut short as she was being pulled from the bed and slammed against the opposite wall. Her father’s hands held her up by her arse, spreading the cheeks apart. His cock certainly acted as if it had a mind of its own. Because the head of it found her entrance like a magnet and he was sliding into her again.

“Wrap your legs around me, love,” he suggested, pretty much physically doing it for her. It was if he forgot this wasn’t consensual. He gripped her arse roughly as he held her against the wall and fucked up into her. She could feel the chill of his wedding band.

“Da-a-a-a-ad!” Hermione keened when he pinched at her clit and forced a ripping orgasm out of her. She could feel scarlet shame burning on her fair skin.

He let out a guttural cry. “Fuck, I love the feel a young pussy cumming on my cock. I’m almost there again, love. Gonna give you another load!”

“AHHHHH!”

He stumbled away from the wall as he came inside her again. She had to drop one leg to stay upright. She felt his warmth filling up her canal and felt deep shame at the almost comforting feel of it. That didn’t overwhelm how dirty she felt with her father’s cum in her unprotected pussy.

Her father stumbled back until he sat on the bed and then fell to his back. They were still intimately connected. She had no idea what to do now.

He gave her a limp smile. “Just give your old man a minute, love. I’ll be ready to go again soon.”

She had no idea how many times he would cum in her. He was already half-hard again. It was as if he’d taken a potion. Maybe he’d taken a little blue pill. why?

“Don’t worry about a thing,” he repeated. She didn’t understand what he meant until his thumb started pressing against her sensitive clit, practically shoving the bundle of nerves against his half-hard shaft.

“Dad!” she yelped again at the sharp overwhelming pleasure that threatened to overtake her. She tried to shy away but it was difficult to with his hardening cock lodged deep inside her.

“You feel that?” he asked when his dick grew all the way hard within her, all while her cunt tightened over it in another orgasm.

“Ngh, ugh!” she whimpered.

“Ride me, love,” he ordered.

Her eyes widened as she came down from her forced high. “WHAT!?”

“I’ll show you how, don’t worry,” he said with a grin. He reached around her hips to help lift her up. She could feel his shaft dragging out of her cunt as she rose on her knees. His fingers were able to reach her clit from behind and she involuntarily clenched around him at the manipulation.

“Oh yes,” he hissed, rocking up into her and he forced her up and down on his cock. “Fuck, you feel so good, love. You’re loving this.”

At the accusation, Hermione let gravity push her body down and refused to get back up. “No!”

He let out a growl and yanked her down until their chests were pressed together. He held her down by her hair and wrapped his other hand over her wailing mouth. She felt his readjust his legs and then he was pounding up into her. Brutally. She could already feel bruising on her cervix from the head of his cock hitting it over and over again.

She yelled and cried into his hand as he fucked her like an animal. When would enough be enough?

“Oh fuck, love, take it, take my seed!” he hissed and growled as she felt his warm cum jet into her for the third time.

Once he deposited enough in her, he let go of her hair and mouth too massage her arse and slowly pull her off his cock. She could feel some of his seed oozing.

She landed with a bounce when he tossed her on her back next to him on the bed. For a moment, she thought they were done. But then he stood at the foot of the bed and yanked her towards him. She could see that his cock was still sticking straight out, hard as ever. How was that possible?

He didn’t say anything this time, grabbing one leg and holding it up as he fed her cunt his cock once again. Sweat dripped down his face as he pummeled her without pause.

“Ugh, ngh, ah!” she involuntarily keened and whimpered as her body was overtaken with sinful pleasures. She didn’t want to feel them. It was so wrong. She was already so full of the seed that once helped create her. She was so full of her father’s cock. And her body was getting so used to it.

So when he reached down and started manipulating her clit again, she screamed wildly as she orgasmed – again.

“Fuck, ngh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he shouted crudely as he bent over her, practically folding her in half as he slammed into her and filled with another load of his cum. “Hermione!”

Still lodged within her, he pushed their joined bodies up the bed and panted over her. She could feel little beads of sweat fall from his face and land on her heaving chest. She felt so full.

“Let me see you,” he demanded softly, carefully withdrawing from her and forcing her to hold her legs up. Her pussy was on display for him as he watched his sticky white cum seep out of her.

He teased her oversensitive clit that made her clench and push more cum out. But his fingers scooped it up and pushed it back into her. “Take it all, love. Not a drop goes to waste. I can’t wait to see you so full with my child. You’ll be beautiful… sexy… mine. You’re mine now.”

Hermione looked away with burning shame and desire within her.

**Author's Note:**

> All oneshots in this round of requests will remain oneshots, don't forget.


End file.
